


The Usual Suspects

by Antimatics



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bruises, Coming of Age Story?, Dark, Dark!Jughead, Dom/sub, FP is Worried, Fred is a Concerned Parent, Gun Violence, High School, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Submission, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Violence, dark!Archie, really dark shit, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimatics/pseuds/Antimatics
Summary: They say one summer can change your life. Truer words have never been said.One fateful summer day, Jason Blossom runs into Archie Andrews in the woods.Jason didn't drown. Jason wasn't shot.





	The Usual Suspects

            It wasn’t cheating. Not really. It was a dark, twisted thing that should be kept behind closed doors and out of the real world. Kept far away from Archie’s relationship with Jughead. This side of him was too filthy… too depraved to expose to his boyfriend. Archie wouldn’t be able to stand the look of disgust on Jughead’s face if he ever found out.

            It wasn’t cheating. It was therapy. Release.

            Archie had tried. He’d really tried to suppress it. There was some unnamed force or darkness inside of him that threatened to overwhelm him. The need to hurt someone or be hurt by someone was this base desire. A need just like hunger or thirst that couldn’t be ignored.

            It had started with football. Tackling his classmates to the ground was only so satisfying though. Then it was boxing. Not real boxing, just throwing punches at a bag in his room for hours until he nearly passed out from fatigue. Then Archie stopped using his gloves, but people noticed how his knuckles were always bandaged and started asking questions he couldn’t answer. Jughead had given him a lecture on cleaning the cuts properly so they wouldn’t get infected. Archie never noticed that Jughead hadn’t said anything about not hurting himself.

            The darkness grew. He told himself he didn’t want to start hurting people and that’s why he sought out Miss Grundy. But that was a lie. He still wanted to hurt people even when they were together. She helped with his problem though. One of them anyway.

            Archie responded well to a firm hand guiding him. His ‘darkness’ responded well. Geraldine Grundy was just as strict during sex as she was in class and Archie didn’t feel like he was about to explode in violence at all hours of the day. He replaced one bad habit with another.

            He wasn’t cheating on Jughead. But then, Archie had always been very good at lying to himself.

            There was no positive outcome of this tryst. If anyone found out Grundy would lose her job and Archie would lose his best friend. Maybe Grundy herself had nothing to do with it. Maybe Archie was just a destructive force that shouldn’t be unleashed on the world – so he had turned it on himself instead. Better to ruin your own life than someone else’s.

            And, like some cruel cosmic joke, someone found out. They could’ve been more careful. More secretive maybe. They were parked in an empty parking lot late at night when Jason Blossom saw them. They never saw him, but Jason managed to take a few pictures before he left.

            Jason Blossom was at the top of Archie’s list of least favorite people. Jason had been bullying Jughead (and other students at Riverdale High) for years. His friend Betty’s sister, Polly, was dating him for some unfathomable reason. When it had come out a few months ago that Archie and Jughead were together, it had only gotten worse. Nobody really bothered Archie because he was a football player, but Jason loved having a whole new excuse to torment Jughead.

            But this was a whole new level of opportunity for Jason.

***

            Jughead Jones woke up the next morning in his tiny cot surrounded by old film and posters. It was comfortable, if a little cold at night. This little projecting room felt like more of a home to him than the trailer (doublewide) ever had.

            Today was the day he and Archie were supposed to be leaving for their road trip. They’d been planning it since before the beginning of summer.

            When he checked his phone he had four new messages. One from Archie, and three from an unknown number.

            ‘Is it alright if we leave at twelve instead of ten? Late night.’ – Archie

            That seemed to be happening more frequently. He’d have to ask Archie about that later. It wasn’t like they were on a tight schedule though. Instead of answering right away Jughead opened his other messages, nearly dropping his phone when he did.

            The first two texts were pictures. In the first one, a man that was clearly Archie was being ushered into an old blue bug by a woman, her hand resting possessively on the back of his neck. A woman who upon closer inspection, was Miss Grundy. Their music teacher.

            In the second one, taken a few minutes later, Archie was laying in the passenger seat shirtless with Miss Grundy on his lap in the middle of removing her own shirt.

            The third text hurt more than either of the pictures.

            ‘See? Not even your faggot-ass boyfriend wants to be with you.’ – Unknown

            Jughead didn’t react like most people would have. He didn’t throw his phone, or scream, or even cry. There was no discernable emotion on his face at all as he replied to Archie’s text from earlier.

            ‘No I think we should meet sooner rather than later. I’ll be by your house at ten.’ – Jughead

            He was halfway to Archie’s when he got a reply, ‘Why?’ – Archie

            ‘We need to talk.’ – Jughead

            Jughead should have been feeling something. Betrayal, rage, soul sucking sadness. But he felt nothing.

***

            Instead of knocking when he got to the Andrew’s residence he walked straight in and up the stairs. Mr. Andrews had already left for work and it was just the two of them anyway. Jughead counted that as a small blessing. Every interaction between the two was awkward since Fred had heard he and Archie were together. Jughead didn’t act any differently, it was all Fred.

            Archie was still in bed laying facedown and shirtless, blankets tangled around him. When Jughead came in Archie managed to crack an eye open to greet him, “Why can’t I sleep?” He whined.

            Jughead gave Archie a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and leaned against the door after shutting it behind him. “I wanted to show you a few pictures.” He shrugged.

            Archie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gave Jughead an unimpressed look while he propped himself up into a sitting position, “That’s what I got up this early for?”

            “It’s ten.”

            Archie showed Jughead his phone screen, “It’s nine forty eight.”

            “Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, Archie Andrews.”

            Archie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a bit of doubt clouded his eyes, “What’s wrong, Jug?”

            Jughead unlocked his phone in silence, opening his messaging app and scrolling for a moment. Then he looked up at Archie, pushing away from the door and taking a slow step forward, “The pictures, Archie, are of you. Well… you and our pedophile music teacher. I think Jason might’ve sent them if the follow-up text is any indication.” He handed the phone to his boyfriend.

            It was incredible how quickly the blood drained from Archie’s face and he was climbing out of bed, wild eyes unable to decide if they wanted to stare at the photos of at Jughead in horror. “Jug I can explain-“

            Jughead held up a hand and let out a humorless laugh, “You don’t have to Archie. A picture speaks a thousand words.”

            “Juggie-“

            “You really thought nobody would find out?” Jughead asked in mild disbelief, looking at Archie in a way that made him feel stupid, “You thought you could cheat on me and _I_ would never find out?”

            “I wasn’t cheating on you!” Archie blurted out.

            Jughead’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “Then what was that Archie? ‘Music lessons’?”

            “That’s not what I meant-“ Archie protested.

            Jughead tilted his head to the side, taking a threatening step towards Archie, “At least admit it like a man, Archie! Admit that you fucked around behind my back and that you liked it!”

            “Just shut up for a moment!” Archie snapped. It seemed they’d reached the yelling portion of their fight.

            Jughead crossed his arms, waiting for Archie to continue.

            Archie paced the room, hands tangled in his hair, “I did sleep with Miss Grundy. I’m not trying to lie about that.”

            “You already did.”

            “I know, okay? But I wasn’t cheating on you and I didn’t ‘get bored’ or whatever you’re thinking. She was helping me. I didn’t want to ruin what we have….” Archie met his eyes and Jughead saw the deep guilt and regret in them, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” His voice broke and he sank back onto his bed.

            Jughead’s voice was cold, “That’s another lie, Archie.”

            “What?” Archie looked helpless, confused.

            “You did want to ruin this. Us. And you wanted to hurt people. Which you have. It doesn’t matter how many excuses you told yourself. You hurt me and you hurt yourself. You’re a selfish man, Archie Andrews.” Jughead shook his head and looked down at Archie with unreadable eyes.

            Archie’s shoulders sagged, “There’s something wrong with me, Jughead.” He whispered. He stood up and pushed past Jughead towards the door, “I have to go.” He ran.

            Jughead followed in time to see Archie dart out the front door, “Archie!” He called a moment too late.

***

            Archie ended up in the forest by Sweetwater River, pacing and fighting angry tears. He wasn’t angry at Jughead. He was angry with himself. He’d ruined everything by being with Miss Grundy. A lifelong friendship and an amazing boyfriend all in one go. He’d probably lose Betty too by default. And once everyone found out about Miss Grundy she’d lose her job and he’d be that loser that cheated on his boyfriend with the fucking music teacher. What would his dad think of him? His mom?

            In another universe he and Jughead would already be out the door and on the road. If Jason hadn’t sent that text. If Archie wasn’t so fucked up and damaged.

            The tears managed to escape. And once they started they didn’t stop. Archie found himself curled against a tree trunk, hot tears streaming down his face his hands buried in his hair like he was going to rip it out by the roots.

            He didn’t know long he was like that. Hours, years. The angry tears dried out and became ones of grief and guilt. Sometimes they’d stop all together but they’d always restart.

            Archie’s pity party was interrupted by a familiar voice. Jason Blossom was standing in front of him.

            “Andrews? What are you doing out here – wait are you _crying_? Shit, I knew you were a fag but-“

            Jason cut himself off with a cry as Archie pulled his ankle out from under him, causing him to crash to the forest floor. When he fell his head hit something and he blacked out for a moment, giving Archie a change to dart forward to straddle Jason’s chest and restrain his arms at his side with his legs. The weight made it hard for Jason to breathe.

            A sickly _crack_ echoed across the silent forest as Archie’s fist collided with Jason’s nose. It was the most satisfying thing Archie had ever done. “You ruined _everything_ Jason!” Another blow completely shattered Jason’s nose and split the skin over his right cheekbone. The next one probably fractured his jaw.

             Archie leaned closer, hands fisted in the front of Jason’s shirt, “I’ve wanted to do this for so _long_ you have no idea. Jughead never deserved to be treated the way you’ve treated him.” Jason, still conscious, managed to turn his head and spit a glob of blood out of his mouth. Football made him surprisingly resilient when it came to head injuries. While Archie was talking Jason managed to slam his head forward into Archie’s face.

            Archie pulled back with a hiss, blood gushing from a newly split lip. “And now you’ve taken away the only thing keeping me from you. My only real outlet. But _this_ is _so_ much better Jason. Thank you.” Archie grinned, baring bloodstained teeth down at a newly terrified Jason Blossom. Old tears still streaked his cheeks but they flow had finally stopped. He brought his fist down again, this time breaking Jason’s jaw and maybe his cheekbone.

            Since Jason definitely wasn’t getting up any time soon Archie got off his chest. A well-aimed kick to the stomach had more blood dripping out of his mouth. Archie smirked, looking down at the barely-conscious boy. Then it hit. Reality hit. He’d just attacked someone. Beaten another human being within an inch of their life. He’d _enjoyed_ it. Archie felt bile rising in the back of his throat and had to turn away.

            He scrambled for his cellphone, dialing the first person that came to mind.

            “Where are you?” Came the sharp greeting, obviously Jughead didn’t appreciate his great escape earlier.

            “Jughead?” Archie gasped weakly, sinking back against his tree from earlier.

            The voice on the other side of the line softened slightly in worry when he heard Archie’s tone, “Archie where are you?”

            Archie glanced back at Jason and took a shuddering breath, “I’m in the woods by Sweetwater. Juggie… I’ve- I’ve done something really bad.”

            Archie could hear a door slamming shut on the other end. Presumably Jughead leaving wherever he was to find him. “Talk to me Archie. What’d you do?” Now he sounded worried.

            “Jason found me. I – I snapped.”

            Unseen by Archie, Jughead grinned when he heard that.

***

            Somehow Jughead managed to find Archie and Jason in the middle of the woods. Archie was faced away from Jason’s prone form, arms wrapped around his knees and face emotionless. He looked up when Jughead approached, slightly terrified at the thought of anyone else finding him out here.

            “I- I think he’s still alive.” Archie looked over his shoulder and sure enough, they could very faintly hear Jason take a shallow, raspy breath.

            Jughead ignored Jason and held a hand out to Archie, “Get up.” He wasn’t asking. Archie took his hand and immediately recoiled when Jughead struck him across the face with his free hand. He looked back up at Jughead in shock, hand ghosting over the bright red patch blooming prettily over his cheekbone. His lip had started bleeding again as well.

            “That’s what you get for being so impulsive.” He gestured towards Jason.

            Archie looked at the ground, “I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have-“

            Jughead laughed and rolled his eyes at Archie, “I’m not saying that _this_ was wrong Archie.” He bit his lip to disguise his smirk, “It couldn’t have been more right. If anyone deserves this it’s Jason. But when you do something like this without thinking… it gets messy. Complicated.” He moved closer to Jason and prodded him with his foot.

            “I’m confused.” Archie admitted.

            Jughead sighed and gave Archie a fond smile, “I know. Let me clear it up for you.” He looked back down and pulled something out of the waistband of his jeans, “Oh good. He’s awake for this. Let me make everything a little less complicated.” It was a gun. Archie stared in morbid fascination at Jughead turned off the safety. And leveled it with Jason’s face. “Bye asshole.”

            Jughead looked up and met Archie’s eyes with a smile as he pulled the trigger.

            The shot rang out, splitting the peaceful woods like an axe. Birds suddenly flew from the trees in a panic and off in the distance a twig snapped as a family of deer bolted.

            The blood created a fine mist of crimson freckles across Jughead’s face and outstretched arm. It was inappropriate but Archie thought the contrast from the blood made Jughead look beautiful. His eyes seemed brighter, his smile more honest then he’d ever remembered seeing it before.

            They stood there in silence for a moment, just staring at the hole in the center of Jason’s forehead.

            “Talk about making a mess…” Archie murmured, stepping up beside Jughead to look down at the corpse. Maybe he was in shock or something, but he didn’t feel upset about what had just occurred. All he felt was a small sense of satisfaction and a little worried about not feeling guilty in the first place.

            Jughead huffed in amusement and crouched by the body, smoothing a lock of bright red hair away from Jason’s face tenderly. “I see it now, what the girls at school have been saying. Jason is beautiful. At least, now that he’s dead. No more pesky personality in the way.”

            Archie glanced around them nervously, “Someone probably heard that Juggie… we should get out of here.”

            He sighed and stood up, “You’re right. Help me with him would you?” Jughead stooped to grab Jason’s feet, “Take the heavier half though you brute. Messier half too.” Jason’s face was nearly unrecognizable, a mess of half-formed bruises, blood, and tears.

            _Look who’s crying now…_ Archie thought smugly as he hoisted Jason by the armpits.

***

            They ended up storing Jason’s body in an old freezer at the drive-in. It’d been shoved into a tiny forgotten storeroom just off of the projecting room. After ten minutes of struggling and a few stubbed toes they managed to move it closer to an outlet and get it working.

            Jason fit surprisingly well once tucked in the bottom in the fetal position. It almost looked like he was sleeping if you didn’t look at his broken face.

            “Are you sure nobody will find him?” Archie worried, watching Jughead as he pulled an old tarp off one of the shelves.

            Jughead didn’t answer immediately, tucking the tarp over the body like a macabre blanket and obscuring it from any prying eyes. Then he closed the freezer and threw another tarp over it and a few random boxes. He stepped back to admire his handiwork with a smirk. It looked like the freezer had always been there, buried under forgotten film rolls and cleaning products. Nobody would look twice.

            “Nobody comes back here but me. The only other people that work here are the kids at the concession stand. They wouldn’t come near anything used for cleaning to save their lives.” Jughead took a moment to just stare at the freezer, mind silently whirling with dark excitement and adrenaline.

            The room was dim, only lit by a naked lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. Somehow the entire day had passed and the sun was already setting outside. Archie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he became hyper-aware of their situation. He flexed his throbbing hands and looked down at the drying blood coating them. An indistinguishable blend of his own and Jason’s. It caked around his nails and between his fingers like old paint.

            “I can’t believe we just did that. We… just _killed_ someone, Jughead. Someone we’ve known since elementary school.” Archie’s voice shook, but there was none of the panic or disgust you’d find from anyone else. If anything he sounded… excited.

            Jughead smiled gently at his boyfriend. This whole thing had made him realize what was going on with Archie. Why he’d been with Grundy, why he’d suddenly exploded at Jason. It was beautifully tragic, what Archie was going through. If only they had talked about Archie’s needs sooner. Though - he thought about the body hidden in the room with them - it had all worked out eventually.

            He stepped into Archie’s space and touched his cheek to make him look at him. Their eyes met as his thumb brushed over Archie’s split lip. The blood had clotted and dried on Archie’s chin and neck. Archie’s breath hitched at the dull throb of pain when Jughead touched him and he leaned into it. Jughead’s eyes darkened predatorily.

            “I know isn’t it wonderful?” Jughead whispered, crowding Archie back until he was pressed against the freezer.

            When they kissed it tasted like copper. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, it was a demanding one. A bloody one. Jughead’s hand slipped from Archie’s cheek to his neck while the other fisted itself in Archie’s hair and _pulled_ causing Archie to tilt his head back and arch his body into Jughead’s, submitting entirely to him.

            Archie gasped into Jughead’s mouth, heat coiling low in his belly when Jughead took control of the kiss. His hands tried to grab Jughead’s hips and pull him closer, desperate for some kind of friction.

            Jughead growled and grabbed Archie’s waist, hoisting him up onto the freezer and knocking bottles of cleaning solution to the floor. Archie moaned in surprise and his legs came up to wrap around Jughead’s waist. Their hips ground together and Jughead’s grip on his waist tightened to bring him even closer, thumbs digging into Archie’s hipbones hard enough to bruise and fingers dipping below his waistband. He’d never been this rough with Archie before.

            “I know what’s wrong with you, Archie.” Jughead whispered against his lips, “It’s what’s wrong with me too.”

            Archie grabbed his shoulders and _whined_ when Jughead’s bit his injured lip, tugging at his shirt insistently. Jughead laughed breathily and took the hint, stripping his shirt off and tossing it behind them. Then he did the same for Archie and took a moment to admire the picture in front of him with the dark eyes.

            Archie was all lean muscle and gently tanned skin from working all summer. He looked like the perfect American Dream Boy. It contrasted nicely with his bloodied hands and face, split knuckles and bruising cheekbone from being struck earlier. His perfect boy sat on top of a freezer with a dead body inside of it with his legs spread, panting and whining at his touch, old tear tracks staining his flushed cheeks. It was beautiful.

            Something about the way Jughead was looking at him made Archie snap. He pulled Jughead back against his body and crashed their lips together roughly, like they were fighting instead of kissing. Jughead growled his approval and grabbed Archie by the hips again harder, hissing when he felt Archie’s nails claw at his back. They only went deeper when Jughead nipped his lip in retaliation.

            Jughead’s back looked like a wild animal (Or maybe an especially angry housecat) had attacked him by the time he grew bored with it. He ended up catching each of Archie’s wrists and pining them between their bodies in a tight grip. Archie whined and struggled half-heartedly to get free but quickly gave up to push his hips insistently against his.

            The only sound in the room was their fast breathing and Archie’s little gasps of pleasure and pain. Jughead could tell Archie was impatient and wasn’t going to last much longer so he slowed down and looked Archie in the eye, releasing one of Archie’s wrists and bringing the other to his lips. He smiled again, the same smile from earlier in the woods, teeth stained red from their kiss. He dipped his head forward to lick the blood drying over the back of Archie’s hand and fingers, taking a moment to wrap his lips around one and slowly clean it off.

            Archie gaped at him with pupils blown wide, unable to stop the gasp that escaped his lips. It was too much, the sight of Jughead licking his and _Jason’s_ blood off of his hands and the warm, wet heat of his mouth. His hips jerked against Jughead’s one last time before he ended up coming in his jeans with a sharp cry.

            The sight of Archie, bruised and bloody and utterly _wrecked_ drove Jughead over the edge soon after and he ended up coming with a low growl and his teeth buried in the smooth skin of Archie’s shoulder.

            They stayed like that for a moment. Archie’s hand still loosely held by Jughead’s, his legs still spread and Jughead still standing between them, face buried in Archie’s shoulder and Archie with his head heavenwards just staring at the ceiling. Their panting breaths slowly evening out and their sweat starting to cool.

            Archie couldn’t think of anything to say but thankfully Jughead spoke first, “We should clean those.” He murmured thoughtfully, fingers ghosting over the cuts on Archie’s hands that were trying to scab over.

            “What?” It took a moment for Archie’s addled brain to catch up.

            Jughead pulled away from Archie but kept hold of his hand, “You don’t want them to get infected do you? Who knows what crazy disease you could’ve picked up from Jason.” He teased, helping Archie off the freezer and onto his feet, “Also, we should probably change.” They both grimaced at the sensation of their ruined boxers starting to dry.

            Archie smiled fondly as he watched Jughead pick up the things they’d knocked off the freezer and rearrange them, admiring the deep red lines that ran parallel down his back. He stooped to pick up their discarded shirts, “I think we might be a little fucked up.”

            A quiet snort of amusement escaped Jughead as they left the storage room and he grabbed his shirt from Archie, “You don’t say?”

***

            They shared the small cot in the projection room and left for their road trip first thing the next morning.            Jughead let out a low whistle when he got a good look at Archie’s face. “Good thing your dad won’t see that.”

            They’d cleaned and wrapped Archie’s hands in gauze before falling asleep the night before but there was nothing to do about his face. During the night his little love tap from Jughead had become a deep purple black eye and his jaw had turned a sickly blue-green where Jason had head-butted him.

            Archie smiled, wincing when his split lip stretched, “If I look as pretty as I feel then I’d say it’s a good thing we’re leaving town.” He lifted the edge of the blanket and showed Jughead the dark handprints resting over his hipbones.

            Jughead’s eyes grew dark and he ran his tongue over his lower lip, “You look even prettier.”

            They’d been driving a few hours when they decided to stop for gas and food. Archie had never felt more comfortable sitting beside his boyfriend. There were no more secrets between them. Nothing left unsaid. Jason had actually been helpful for once in his life.

            The clerk at the register barely glanced up at them when the bell rang above the door announcing their arrival but did a double-take when she saw Archie’s face. She managed not to say anything though and went back to reading her magazine, only glancing up when she thought the two attractive stranger’s backs were turned.

            Archie reached up to grab something off of a shelf and she couldn’t hide her sharp inhale when his shirt rode up and she saw the dark handprints circling his hips. Archie didn’t notice her but Jughead caught her eyes and winked.

            The girl blushed as they approached her counter, “Did you find everything alright?”

            Archie’s face flushed dark red when Jughead set a box of condoms and lube on the counter with their other purchases, “Yes, thank you.”

            The girl silently rang up their purchases and handed the plastic bag to Archie, who just stood there staring at her for a moment blushing like he couldn’t bring himself to move. Jughead smirked and placed a hand on the back of Archie’s neck, guiding him out of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, let me know what you think in the comments. Comments make us Ao3 writer's days, anything helps. This is the first chapter of this work, and I'll be the first to admit that I actually wrote this in June and hadn't gotten around to posting it until now. I've probably never worked as a hard on a fic as I have this one and I'm actually pretty proud of it! So you know what to do: Comment any thoughts, feelings, or suggestions down below or hit me up at Antimatics@gmail.com and/or my tumblr which is also Antimatics.


End file.
